megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek:Grzegorz król/@comment-30561962-20170302174014/@comment-28780505-20170305195939
Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): Sderos napisał(a): Cesarz Estonii napisał(a): (odwraca wzrok, i idzię jesteśmy na dorocznym konklawe sithów... i idzie porozmawiać z Darthem Bane'm...) (podchodzi pod salę w której rozmawiają) (Zarówno Nihilus, jak i Bane czują że ktoś ich podsłuchuję, dlatego wychodzą z niewielkiej sali, i idą na główny bankiet salę, wiedząc że w szumie różnych głosów, osoba która wcześniej ich podsłuchiwała, nie będzie w stanie więcej tego robić) (Darth Sderos siada przy stoliku i czeka...) (Do tego samego stolika, podchodzi Exar Kun...) (i mówi...: ) (Chłopcze...musisz wiedzieć, że Twój mistrz, chwalebny Nihilus, musi załatwiac warzne sprawy w zarządcie Imperium Sithów... tak więc.... nie może Cię dłużej szkolić... Na co ty odpowiedziałeś...) (Jak to? Jakie sprawy?) (Najwyższy Imperator Valkorion, wezwał Nihilusa, by został "Ministrem Wojny/Spraw Zewnętrznych" w naszym Najwyższym Sithińskim Imperium... dlatetego cały czas będzie obecny na Dromund Kaas...przykro mi chłopcze...) PS. Zapomniałeś o nawiasie... A co ze mną? NAWIAS KUR*A... (Prawdopodobnie dostaniesz się pod protekcję innego mistrza, lub sam zostaniesz Lordem Sithów... ale o tym, zadecyduje Imperator...) (Są jakieś wzmianki o tym jaki to ma być misztrz?) WRESZCIE NAWIAS (Niestety nie mam takich informacji, możesz porozmawiac o tym ze swoim mistrzem, być może posiada więcej informacji odemnie..) Nareszcie... (A skąd w ogóle je zdobyłeś?) (Jestem Exar Kun... jestem jednym z najważniejszych Sithów, a przy okazji ministrem spraw wewnętrznych w naszym Imperium...) (Nie chce być nieuprzejmy, ale... co Cię interesuje mój los?) (widzę że możesz mieć przed sobą, długą karierę...) (oczami wyobraźni, tak?.... A co ty z tego będziesz miał?) Tego dowiesz się już wkrótce... A tymczasem, żegnaj od stolika) (Sderos odchodzi od stolika i idzie na bankiet) PS. Nawias! (Nihilus wychodzi z sali...) (Sderos to zauważa i dyskretnie pod jakimś pretekstem idzie za nim) (Nihilus wsiada do latającego śmigacza, i samotnie rusza na północ) 1. Raczej odbywa... 2. (Wchodząc tam, zauważa iż Darth Malak nerwowo rozmawia stoliku z Exarem Kunem, który równiez jest wyraznie poddenerwowany...) 1. ok 2. (Witam panów, cóż to takiego, że tak nerwowo rozmawiacie?) (Darth Malak: To znaczy...ż..że Ty nic nie wiesz?? Exar Kun: Być może jego mistrz o niczym mu nie powiedział...) (Sderos: Najwyraźniej nie... jaśniej panowie) (Sderos: Panowie...?) (Widzisz moj drogi.... Twój mistrz, chwalebny Nihilus... Postanowił... wypowiedzieć posłuszeństwo Imperatorowi... wyzwał go na pojedynek, jeżeli wygra Nihilus, to on zostanie nowym Imperatorem, a Valkorion... nic z niego nie zostanie.................... natomiast jeżeli Twój mistrz przegra.... raczej już się nie zobaczycie.... (GDZIE WALCZĄ?) (Exar Kun: walka odbędzie się na odległej planecie "Orto Plutonia"... wszyscy Sithowie mają się tam stawić jutro o 18:00...walka odbędzie się o 20... Darth Malak: Twój mistrz, mówił byście spotkali się jeszcze dzisiaj, na planecie "Nelvaan"...) LINKI DO (artykułów...) O TYCH PALNETACH: http://www.ossus.pl/biblioteka/Orto_Plutonia http://www.ossus.pl/biblioteka/Nelvaan (Lord Sithów od razu więc wyruszył na zewnętrzne rubieże by stawić się na Nelvaan. Gdy dotarł na miejsce zauważył statek Nihilus'a i natychmiast do niego (do statku) podbiegł). 1. Nie jesteś jeszcze Lordem sithów (choć ktoś niedoświadczony z mocą, faktycznie tak by Cię nazwał...) 2. (Nihilusa w statku nie było, lecz Sderos zdołał dostrzec szybie wejście do jaskinii...) 1. OK 2. (...i wbiegł do niego gdzie zauważył...) (Ślepy zauek, lecz zanim sderos zdołał się zorientowac że to zasadzka Imperatora, to wyjście było juz zasypane...) (Sderos przeszukał dokładnie jaskinię i z niedowierzaniem zobaczył...) Pytanko: Da się je usunąć za pomocą mocy? 1. W tej jaskinii nic nie było, to tylko 4-5 metrowa dziura w ziemi... 2. raczej nie xDDD 1. (Sderosa dopadły przemyślenia: "Co to miało znaczyć?" "Co z moim Mistrzem?" "Jak Valkarion się o tym dowiedział?") (Nagle, od wewnętrznej ściany jaskinii, zaczęły dochodzić dziwne dzwięki, a po ok. 2 minutach, cała ściana runęła, by pokazał się w niej dobrze znany Sderosowi.... Nihilus, ten wściekły na ucznia, zapytał "CO TY TUTAJ ROBISZ??") ("Mistrzu! Jak się cieszę, że Cię widzę! Darth Malak powiedział, że mam się tu stawić jeszcze dzisiaj!") (Co on Ci naopowiadał....to on miał się tu stawić, a ja miałem się z nim rozprawić, zanim zrobię to z tą ciotą, zwaną gdzie nie gdzie Imperatorem... Malak to zdrajca...) (Zdrajca dla Imperium czy dla Ciebie?) (Dla mnie, przyszłego Imperatora... on działa w konspiracji z Valkorionem... Jak znalazłeś się tutaj.... 4 metry pod ziemią? (Myślałem, że właśnie tu będziesz kiedy... konspiranci mnie "dopadli") (Myliłeś się...) (Co?)(GŁUCHY JESTEŚ?? Mówię że się myliłeś... nie było mnie tutaj... a przynajmniej nie dokładnie tu... wylądowałem po drugiej stronie kanionu, po czym pod ziemią tam miałem stoczyć pojedynek z Malakiem przeszłem pod kanionem... i znalazłem się tutaj... (A co z Exar Kunem?) (To mój zaufany przyjaciel... on nie mógł zdradzić, być może nie wiedział że stocze pojedynek z Malakiem, dlatego gdy Malak powiedzieł Ci że msz się tu zjawić, on nie protestował...bo nie wiedział) PS. *Exar>>>'em'<<< Kunem... (Co teraz?) (Musimy się stąd wydostać...) (A co z Twoim statkiem?) (Zapewnę już go nie ma...) (Moż''e jest tu jakiś "sklep" lub hangar?)'' (Jedyna populacja tej planety, to """""""ludzie""""""" z IQ orangutana) PS. mówię serio xD (Dawno temu...) (A umiesz to zrobić?) (tam nic nie ma...) NAWIAS KUFA... (Czy w pobliżu są jakieś bardziej uczęszczane miejsca?) (Ta planeta praktycznie nie ma mieszkańców....tu nic nie ma... może jakieś 3-4 wioski "jakinioludzi"...ale nic poza tym... (Mamy z kimkolwiek kontakt?) (Niestety nie mamy żadnych komunikatorów, mogę jednak spróbować zkontaktować się z kimś poprzez moc... choć wątpię by to zadziałało... jesteśmy na zewnętrznych rubieżach, nie ma w okolicy innych czułych na moc... w pierwszej kolejności jednak, musimy się wydostać z tej jaskinii...) (Sderos wykonuje skok mocy i wychodzi z dołu. "Co teraz?") Ale my jesteśmy zakopani... To jak się tu dostałeś? Od drugiej strony, jakieś 1.5 kilometra stąd (musimy iść w tył xD) Zaczynajmy...